


Nothing could prepare me for the privilege of being loved by you

by fennecfoxyang (veqnx97)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sensuality, Sharing a Bed, Stomach Piercing, chan: feeling felix up, getting together?, inspired by that one tiktok live, kinda soft cause y'all know how i be writing, ngl a little hornier than I expected, nobody:, oh my god they were roommates, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veqnx97/pseuds/fennecfoxyang
Summary: After celebrating the end of Go Live era and start of All In era Chan and Felix turn in for the night. Chan finds out Felix has a piercing and is fascinated by it.Felix's current objective: survive.(cuddling like irl bc chanlix gay)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 19
Kudos: 287





	Nothing could prepare me for the privilege of being loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe it took so long for me to finish this but I had to write something after Chan just felt Felix up like that on the tiktok live like that :’) How he is so BOLD I will never understand. Of course that’s an entire thing, but what really got me was someone on my timeline saying what if Chan didn’t recognize Felix because of his abs but because he had a stomach piercing and I have not been able to think of anything else since then. I am going to fail my upcoming chemistry exam because I’ve been suffering from Chanlix brainrot… ANYWAYS yeah I hope you guys enjoy. I’m still getting used to writing again so I’m sorry if it reads rushed or if it’s unnatural at parts, I’m trying to remember how to write haha. As always, comments and criticism are always welcomed (and encouraged!)

Go Live promotions had ended successfully and All In promotions had started with a bang in the same breath, and the members had returned to the dorm to celebrate, dancing and singing and even getting a little tipsy on the celebratory soju Chan kept tucked in a seldom-used cabinet in the kitchen. There were smiles all around; Jisung and Jeongin, eternal roommates, belting trot-ballad fusions as the former was found hanging over all the members, steadily making his rounds around the living room; Seungmin and Minho simultaneously cracking jokes and playfully at the other’s throat; the rest, elated, on the couch sharing their hopes for the new era and favourite memories of the newly ended one. Besides Jisung, everyone else was mostly sober, just riding the buzz that was analogous to the euphoria of the awards Stay had helped the group win.

As the energy from the daytime gradually faded away the members steadily retired; a couple (namely Changbin and Jisung) passed out right on the couch, where they would wake up killer cricks in their necks in the morning. Felix himself was not drop-dead tired like the others were, but the long day left him weary enough to retire before midnight even struck. That in itself wasn’t surprising; what _was_ surprising was that self-proclaimed insomniac Bang Christopher Chan was also heading to bed in their shared room—though needless to say, he would probably be haunting Felix’s bed for another night to rest well before their next schedule.

As Felix slid into bed, while the tipsiness was gone the drowsiness had remained, taking root in his mind. If Chan didn’t hurry up Felix would fall asleep before they even got to cuddle.

Luckily, his concerns were assuaged hearing the door creak open, a slice of moonlight from the window illuminating Chan’s approaching figure. “Sorry, didn’t mean to keep ya waiting,” he whispered, lifting the covers enough to climb into the bed. The chilled air he invited in made Felix shiver, and he immediately scooched over to leech the warmth from Chan’s body. In response, Chan slung his arm over Felix to spoon him, engulfing his back in warmth. Releasing a weary exhale, their bodies slowly melded together as Chan alternated massaging gentle circles into Felix’s hipbone and toying with the edge of his shirt. An unidentifiable amount of time passed in this way, both of their breathing settling into a cyclic rhythm that complemented the other’s.

And unexpectedly, Felix felt Chan’s warm hand absentmindedly slide under his shirt and up his abs, laid flat and making Felix freeze up.

His hand continued mindlessly exploring upward, leisurely with the onsetting haze of sleep, until his thumb caught onto a warm stud of metal and—oh. “Oh my god Lix,” he breathed, voice carrying only the vestiges of sleep now, “Is that a stomach piercing?”

Felix swallowed, not trusting his voice to come out right from his parched throat. “Um, yeah, I uh—I got one. Recently. Well not that recently—maybe a year ago now. Ahaha.”

“Well fuck me,” Chan said, voice low and tinged with surprise, curiously thumbing at the metal. A pool of heat flooded Felix’s stomach at those words, stifling a little whine when Chan pulled at the stud in just the right way. Fresh from the trance of almost-sleep, Chan had no mind to temper his curiosity, examining Felix’s navel in a way that in another context would not be construed to be innocent. Was he thick or did he seriously not seeing the effect his actions were having? Trying to be discrete, Felix shifted in his spot, pressing his legs together to suppress what would certainly be an uncomfortable situation to explain away, as Chan continued to caress his navel.

Perceiving his discomfort, Chan immediately withdrew his hand as quickly as someone would draw back from a burn. “Sorry, I should’ve asked before feeling you up like that, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. That was really weird of me, haha…” Even with his eyes facing the wall Felix heard the frown in Chan’s voice and his stomach twisted. Removing all points of contact with Felix, Chan moved so that they were no longer touching and Felix’s skin burned cold at the loss of warmth.

“No, it’s fine,” Felix muttered, unwilling to detail just how much he had actually liked it—liked having Chan’s hands on him like he belonged to him, red-hot like a brand on his skin, how he actually wanted him to keep going, winding up that tight coil in his stomach, maybe moving his hand to toy with the waistband of his underwear too—fuck. The words died on his tongue as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Just—give me some warning next time”

“Next time? You spoil me, Lix.”

His voice caught in his throat. “Hush. Now come back here, I’m cold.”

Chan’s chuckled kindly. “So I’m just your personal heater? I see how it is.”

“Yup. Go cry about it, Channie.”

“When I get to hold you? Last time I checked that’s no hardship.” Grabbing Felix by the waist, Chan turned him around and pulled him close to his body, close enough that their breaths nearly mingled in the air between them. “Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up real quick. I’ll be the best heater you’ve ever seen.”

Rolling his eyes, endeared, all Felix could do was smile at the dorky man in his arms. This close, he could see the faintest ghost of freckles on pale skin that spoke to summers spent under the sweltering Australian sun. The memory of his home country always brought a subtle ache to his heart, which after a few years in Korea still hadn’t dulled; watching Chan’s eyes trace his face, he knew the man was finding similar comfort in his own features which he had lovingly likened to constellations, once tracing the Southern Cross gently on one of Felix’s cheeks. “See? You’re my timekeeper. You keep me right on track,” Chan had said at that time, hand cupping Felix’s cheek like he was someone precious. “My beacon shining in the sky.” At that moment Felix couldn’t explain it, but he felt so fragile, like one misplaced breath and he would shatter entirely into pieces at Chan’s hands. He still felt like that, every time Chan held him in his arms at night and stroked his hair; of course, this feeling had a name. But there’d be no guarantee he’d remain whole if he acknowledge the overwhelming emotion he felt.

His reverie was broken with the silence by Chan, asking nervously, “Um, about the piercing, did you not want me to know? I can forget about it, if you like.”

“Hmm? No, it’s fine, I just didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Chan looked incredulous. “That and a crop top and I think everyone would lose their minds. Thirst tweets all over the timeline. International headlines. No less than four aristocrats vying for your hand in marriage.”

A flush ran hot through his face at the praise. “Chris,,,” he whined, briefly burying his face into the cool fabric of the pillow to hide a surreptitious smile. He got a chuckle in response and a gentle caress on the back of his head, warm fingers trailing down to play with the baby hairs at his nape almost distractedly. Another little thrill ran through Felix’s stomach at the unexpected touch and this time he let himself enjoy the low thrum of electricity as he laid still in the sheets; it was amazing how quickly he lost himself in the soft touches and forgot to quiet his gentle sigh of content before it left his mouth. “More,” he mumbled distractedly, mind not quite all there anymore. It felt like there existed no greater perfection than Chan’s hands on him like this, in this moment.

“Hmm? Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

A hot flush coloured Felix, not realizing he said his plea out loud. Maybe the soft comfort of the heavy blankets and Chan’s achingly gentle hands had gone to his head, but Felix kept digging. “Feels nice. Don’t stop.” He made no attempt to stifle the expression of the genuine gratification he felt at the mercy of Chan’s hands, daring to look straight into Chan’s eyes.

“I…oh. Okay. Sure.” If Chan tried at all to sound unaffected, he would have been immediately given away by the rosy tips of his ears and shaking eyes, those which before had so easily bore through Felix’s pupils now seemed incapable of making direct contact for even a glancing moment. Unless his ears deceived him, Felix heard a shaky breath slip out just as Chan threaded his fingers through his hair, tentatively closing his hand to pull at the strands deliciously and this time Felix couldn’t stop the quiet moan that passed his lips. Eyes shuttered closed, the coals that burned hot on his cheeks spoke to his embarrassment where his pressed lips remained silent. Chan’s breath fanned out—somehow appreciatively—over his face, the contrast with the blood scorching his cheeks making Felix shiver. “Lix, can I…Christ. Can I touch you again?”

_What do you mean_ , Felix wanted to say, _you already are, in the best way possible_. Somehow at the same time every cell in his body screamed out for more; whatever Chan had in mind would probably feel even better than what he was doing right now. Felix had no reservations. “Please,” he said, his head already nodding. He felt the mattress shift as Chan propped himself up to lean over Felix, his newly freed hand sliding up the delicate skin of Felix’s stomach. It was gentle and felt like molten gold flowing over his skin and Felix arched up at the touch, chasing the feeling as Chan continued smoothing over his abs to gently massage the contours. Just before Felix could get used to the new sensation, he felt Chan’s thumb dip into his navel and catch the back end of his stomach piercing again just as he gave a firm tug at the hair on the side of Felix’s head; for a moment his eyes fluttered open and he felt a fiery spike of pleasure, taking a shallow gasp to temper the uptick in his already rapid heartrate. Despite not being inherently sexual, somehow Chan’s dominant touch felt sensual, slowly unraveling Felix and molding him under his hands like a lover’s touch would.

At some point he could feel that Chan was half-hard against his thigh yet continued his ministrations diligently— _damn, that’s hot as fuck_. A frustrated moan ripped from his lips as he desperately fisted at the sheets, unsure of whether to chase the feeling of Chan’s hands at his torso or length against his leg. Chan let out a breathy chuckle. “You’re so cute.” The hand at Felix’s head moved down to join the other under Felix’s shirt, providing a slightly chilly contrast as the thumb and index finger tweaked a pert nipple. “I’m not going to lie, you look so beautiful right now. Wanna keep you all to myself forever.”

“Are you saying you want me?” Felix’s mind was dizzy with dopamine.

“I do. So fucking bad.”

Felix met Chan’s eyes, becoming bold. “Then come up here and kiss me, then.”

“God, yes.” Chan leaned down and immediately Felix’s tongue swiped out to taste Chan’s lips; they tasted malty and sweet, like the not-yet metabolized remnants of the soju they had shared on the loveseat in the living room hours ago. Chan’s lips parted and Felix drank, remembering the cold rim of Chan’s glass that he stole a drink from after he had finished his own; it was just as satisfying and went down even warmer and smoother. They broke apart as their lungs both reached their capacity, Chan resting his forehead against Felix’s as they softly panted. His hands had slid from under Felix’s shirt to clench at the fabric during the kiss, and he was still pressed hard against Felix’s thigh.

Felix placed a hand at Chan’s hip, thumbing soft circles into the flesh, eyes blown. “Do you want me to take care of this for you? I don’t mind, really.” He neglected to mention that sucking Chan’s dick would be no real hardship for him.

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t want to ruin this moment.”

Felix frowned, hurt. “How would it ruin the moment?” _Do you regret this?_

“You’d have to leave my arms to do that. And I very much want to hold you for a few hours more, just like this. Please.”

 _Oh._ Felix felt his heart squeeze, stuttering in a way that he was certain wasn’t healthy (but wasn’t exactly abnormal whenever the man in his arms was involved). “You are such a sap,” he finally settled on, fully embracing him, letting Chan’s steady weight press him into the mattress. “I like you, so much.”

His heart skipped again as Chan tenderly pressed his lips against his pulse point, murmuring an inaudible reply. Somehow, Felix still got the message. “Will you kiss me again like this in the morning?”

“This morning and every morning after that, if you’ll let me.”

Encompassed by warmth, they let the tension slowly fizzle into something warm and molasses, and wrapped in each other’s arms, the night passed in complete serenity.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on twitter dot com @fennecfoxyang :D  
> https://twitter.com/fennecfoxyang
> 
> comments and criticisms are always appreciated!!


End file.
